


Pondering

by Blotusflower



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Complete, DO NOT COPY, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Marriage, Parenthood, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 10:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19207129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blotusflower/pseuds/Blotusflower
Summary: A cute one-shot of Akito and Shigure after curse. I Do Not Own Fruit Basket or its characters.





	Pondering

It was midsummer's day in the Sohma house, Akito watched closely as the rain poured lightly outside drenching the trees and flowers.

She sat on her cot memorized by the outside scenery. Secretly, the head of the house loved the rain. For her, it brought a silent release as if she could forget the sting of her horrid life.

The curse had been broken, but upon her own free will remained at the Sohma house. Shigure asked her countlessly to come and live with him, every time the former god refused.

Being the stubborn lovesick puppy for his princess, the former dog willingly gave up his home to be with Akito (which was nearly destroyed thanks to Kyo and Yuki's constant fighting).

"That fool." Akito smiled. She remembered when he first spent the night there. She insisted Shigure sleep in his assigned room in the house.

Yet, in the middle of the night, the cad sneaked into her room and laid beside her. She knew of course and let it go, until the next morning when she punished him.

"But Akito I was lonely!" he pouted ducking every time the broom was swung across his head.

" I don't care it's not right for a woman to sleep in the same room as a man she is not married to!" Akito swung the broom again, this time hitting his arm.

" Now get out you miserable dog!" Shigure frowned and to Akito's surprise grabbed the broom and tossed it in the hallway.

"No," he said his bangs covering his facial expression.

" W-what did you say?" Shigure took a few steps until they were inches apart.

" I said no." Akito shivered, not in sadness but in anger.

"How dare you!" Without hesitation, she punched Shigure sending him falling to the ground.

" Listen Shigure and listen good! Our family's curse maybe over, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm still the head understood!"

He said nothing, only sitting there taking in her words. Akito was right, she was still the head whether the Sohmas liked it or not, which is probably why many of them moved as far from the house as possible.

They did not appreciate her reign, but Shigure was the opposite.

He thrived on her authority and power, the dummy couldn't live without her. No matter how much destruction she causes he would still love her.

After all, from where he was standing the former dog could see Akito struggling to change. All Akito needed was someone to give her a reason to and Shigure was that person.

Shigure began to laugh until he was on his back holding his stomach. This, of course, confused Akito.

" Ok, dog what are you going on about?" Shigure stopped, with swift movements he pulled Akito down to join him on the floor gently wrapping his arms around her.

" Akito, marry me. I know I have hurt you this led to you to sink deeper into the darkness I tried so hard to save you from. I'm sorry, but I want you to know that I love you and that I will do anything to stay by your side."

She remained still taking in his words, a part of her wanted to forgive him for all those years ago. But another wanted toss Shigure out of a window for daring to bring up his sin with her mother. Her answer in that moment would change both their lives.

Akito gazed at Shigure his eyes seemed almost pleading. She looked closely seeing the love he had for her, it was real.

Tears whelmed in her eyes, he was telling the truth. Shigure regretted having to leave her.

" Yes." Shigure stared in shock.

" What?" Akito rolled her eyes pulling him to her.

" Shigure Sohma, I will marry." She placed lips on his and tightened her hold around his neck.

That happened four years ago, the beginning of their union had been rocky, but it reaped a huge benefit.

" Hey, is she still asleep?" Akito turned her body to meet to Shigure. She looked to him, then the small bundle in her arms.

The child moved slightly but did not awake. " Yes, she is still asleep." She then sent a glare to her husband.

" If you wake her I will kill you."

Shigure only smiled, as he silently crawled into the room. Sitting comfortably next to his wife and child.

He placed a tender kiss to Akito's cheek." You know we can have another if you want?" he said seductively.

Akito frowned, hitting his arm playfully." Not now you loon! Maybe sometime in the future."


End file.
